90 Minutes
by alexander r
Summary: The pitch is my world.I hear the crowds shouting my name.I won't dissapoint them.Naruto plays for the West Leaf United, no conection to real football clubs. A story about a player and his dream.stop adding to favorites and alert without reviewing
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Naruto

Ninety Minutes

Chapter One

Konoha. The largest city of the Fire Country

. Twelve million souls lived their everyday lives inside it's colossal ancient walls. It housed soldiers, traders, politicians and athletes. It was the center of world trade, the place where the fate of other billions was decided.

. It's origins are unknown, it is the oldest known human settlement in the world, dated back to eight centuries ago. Some suggest that there was once a larger, greater and more developed world, a world of diversity, of conflicts, of opposing religious factions, a world that consumed itself in greed, terror and wars. A world out of which nothing remained.

Well, not exactly nothing…

One thing was preserved throughout the ages, a thing that united people that would otherwise be fighting, a thing so spectacular, so magnificent, that at one point it was named ' The King of all sports.'. Played in so many styles, so many ways, full of incredible acrobatics, dependant of team-work and breathtaking. Ninety minutes of magic, ninety minutes of… Football

The Greenleaf Stadium. Ninety thousand seats. Three levels. Forty-five thousand security cameras. Four general stores. Two restaurants, Headquarter of three professional clubs, with gyms, medical centers, lounges, garages and a heliport. A city within a city.

The West Leaf United, The FC Green Knives and FC Golden Leaf, the three most succesfull clubs in the Fire Country internal championship, The Shodai League. Each of them were founded at the same time by a trio of twins, football legends of the country, each wanting to promote the expansion and competitive spirit of the sport. They named the clubs after distinctive landmarks of the original home-stadium, the thing the best represented the club and it's reputation. As one can guess the direct matches between the three instantly became derbies and attracted thousands and thousands every day. And with a football club coming to town, a firm was expected right after it.

Unlike the firms before them, the Firms of the Magic Trio were more aggressive, especially to each other, in an attempt to show the world how good they were not only on the pitch but also in the street. Alley brawls and local incidents quickly turned into full scale battles on the eve of a game, filling the hospitals and police stations with people varying from twelve to sixty years old, men and women alike. A derby meant the mobilization of a few hundred policemen, Special Forces and sometimes the army, in order to stop the angry mobs looking for revenge from a defeat of their team, of over-joyed ones, looking to show off.

Extreme cases, where people refused to eat in order to make their team win, or threaten to kill someone in order to see a long awaited, appeared sometimes. Usually they ended up tragically but for the Firms it didn't matter. The Team was on the first place. No matter the consequences. The best known case happened twenty years ago, when the lot, coach, training staff and manager of West Leaf had to be located to a military base following a disastrous game against the Green Knives- 0-5 -. The club Firm, The Shadow Walkers, issued 'signed death warranties' for every man responsible of the loss, and planned to carry it out, with car-bombs, night-raids and burning of the headquarters. Eventually one hundred and twenty two were arrested and given the life sentence, and another group of three hundred- twenty years of highly secured prison and a lifetime ban from the Greenleaf.

But that's history now, let's focus on the present…

It was a nice, warm sunny day, possibly one of the last that year, the last day of August, and the start-off of the Shodai League, with a match between the W.L.U. and a provincial club, FC Tanzaku. The streets were empty, the shops were closed. The hospital was silent, the schools had entered a special break, everyone was either watching the game on TV either on the Stadium, cheering their lungs out. In contrast to the ghost-town appearance of Konoha, the stadium was a massive entity full of life, filled with indistinguishable sounds and cries, a great engine powered by the bodies of almost one hundred thousand fans.

The twenty-two men on the pitch were all that mattered now, they could bring either joy or despair in the stands. They controlled the actions of the entity, they were the core of it. A spherical object of otherwise no importance , one had to be blind and could still see it, one could be deaf and he could still hear it, one could lack all senses in his body and he could still perceive the vastity of life, constantly moving, constantly changing. And all over a ball.

Just outside the stadium gates, with the guards vanished for obvious reasons, a young man carrying a small back-pack containing all his belongings, admired the colossal building and listened to the varying sound of the people inside. For him it was incredible, a crowd of such proportions, a sound of such magnitude the it made the earth vibrate and the windows shake. He imagined how it would be to stand on the pitch, to have all those cheers dedicated to you, and suddenly a feeling of fear overwhelmed him. But he wasn't going to turn back, no, because he also fell something apart from fear, that mixed with it, anxiety.

He took a deep-breath and made a shaking step towards the stairs. He mentally slapped himself' C'mon Naruto, don't do this now. This is your big chance to accomplish your goal and you start shaking like a kid.' Gaining some courage he kept moving up the stairs and into the main lobby, which looked like it could contain a pitch itself. The floor was polished so neatly that he could see himself in a mirror in detail, more than even in a crystal one.

He was mid-height, wearing orange and black clothes along with a black cap. His coat was unzipped, revealing a t-shirt with a fox design on it. Unlike many in his profession he didn't wear ear-rings, piercing, tattoos, flashy jewelry or any other ego-centrist, rebel symbol. He had spiky blond hair that almost touched his shoulders, cerulean blue-eyes and three sets of whisker marks that he had since birth. From his appearance one could see humbleness, a trait he had since he had know how to walk.

After analyzing a map of the complex he made his way to one of the elevator on the right side of the huge lobby and moved up to the fifth floor. As soon as the doors opened he was hypnotized by a world of white and green. Flags, shops, pavement, walls, windows, even trees! All was painted in the two colors of the W.L.U. It was almost impossible to discern any shape at all and for a few seconds he considered the mental state of the people who designed it. He walked to a large glass door that slid instantly as he entered. A large sign representing a green lion surrounded by a white Chinese dragon greeted him.

Amazed by the sheer sizes o the place and the opulent luxury he continued his journey in a straight line, passed by the empty receptionist lounge, the vacated guard posts and a number of doors, everything bearing the symbol of the club. After ten minutes of walking he turned right, into a hallway. Unlike the rest of the sector this one was painted in deep purple, and held a number of pictures on the walls, no doubt the Hall of Fame. Players of all kinds, holding trophies smiled at him, old team captains or star players. The dates on them were even two centuries old.

One of them particularly drew his attentions. It was taken forty two years ago, and had a gold written title above.' World Club Championship, 1968. The Sannin- Three Ninja' A blond woman, with a fierce look held a gold cup over her head. On her left a white haired teenager-' Must have been a stupid fashion back then' smiled while giving a 'V' sign to the camera. The last person in picture made the blond shiver- he looked almost like a snake, paled skinned, yellow eyes 'Contact lenses maybe?' and did not show any emotion. On his arm he had the white band reserved to the captain., indicating his position in the team.

Shrugging of the confusion regarding the strange man and the name o the trio, Naruto moved on, passing a hall filled with trophies of various years and significance and knocked on a wooden door with the club symbol carved into it, along with the kanji for 'Fire'. From the inside the voice of an old man answered him "Come in, it's not locked."

The office was small, with a desk, a book shelf and a mini-bar squeezed inside by some miracle. Stacks of papers were neatly arranged on the desk and floor.

In the chair, a man o about seventy years sat with a calm figure that inspired safety and occasionally took a sip from a cup o tea in his hand. He noticed the young man and with little effort remembered his name, his purpose there and the meeting he had with him two weeks ago." Ah, Naruto-san, it's good to see you. Have you had a pleasant journey"

"Greetings to you too, Sarutobi-san, and yes I have."

"You'll have to excuse us for the cold welcome but as you probably noticed it's game time now. You won't find a single person in town on the streets or in the shops."

"Is it always like this during a game? Complete shut down once a week?"

"No, just at the begging and ending of the championship, the important games and the World League games, groups and higher. You should see it during a final, that's the climax of it all. Wonderful thing to be a player out there. I'd give every remaining year of my life for at least one half of a game."

"You were a player too, sir"

"Yes, center midfield. Team coordinator and captain.. They used to call me 'The Professor', because I was a very technique-based player and had a habit of scolding my teammates whenever they did a maneuver wrong. Quite annoying , I believe. But where are my manners. Would you like something to drink- tea, scotch, vodka maybe?"

"No, thank you. I don't consume strong drinks. Makes me nauseous."

"I see. Maybe you'd like a cigar then. I've got a real nice collection of old tobacco made with a secret recipe but since I don't smoke it'll just go to waste."

"I don't smoke as well. Don't worry about me, I'm just fine."

"Well okay then. I've got the contract right here. "e produced a piece of paper from one of the stacks and gave it to the blond." As we agreed, a three year deal with the possibility of renewal at the expiring date.Do we agree on the financial terms?"

At that point the blond looked up from the paper, his eyes wide." Sir, are you sure this is the right sum?"

"Yes, it is. Are you displeased with somethingNaruto-san ? If you want to increase it we can do it right away."

"N-no,s-sir, I…it's more than I've ever…I don't think it's a fair deal on my side…I don't imagine myself such of a player to receive half a million ryu each year, along with a house and a car from the club."

"Nonsense Naruto-san. You're better than you think and I've had my doubts about giving you so little money but your salary will be increased every year you remain at the club, along with occasional awards or bonuses."

"I have no problem with it then, even I believe it exaggerated." He took a pen and signed on the bottom.

"Congratulations then! Uzumaki Naruto you are now an official player of the West Leaf United Football Association. Training schedule will be sent to you via a messenger later on today. "

"Thank you ,sir. It's an honor for me to play here."

"I'm glad you're enthusiastic about. But I'd also like to pass a warning to you." The blonde's face became curious at this change of tone." As you know this team has a few rivals in this city, and those rivals have fanatic fans. If you want to avoid any incident you should stay away from the Hoodville neighborhood and the eastern part o town. It's safer that way."

"I'll bear that in mind, sir."

"Good, now then if you'll excuse me I've got to take care of some boring buissness. I believe the match is over now and by songs I think we won. Yes ,definetly."

"One more thing, sir."

"What is it?"

"In the hall right out of your office there was a picture of three players called the Three Ninja. I was confused about that name and I thought you could shed some light on this for me."

"Many get confused I they never saw them play. That trio was coached by me back in the good days. The nickname came from their style of play."

"How so?"

"They had a set of maneuvers, really impressive actually, that enabled them to get past any defence line, no matter the formation. And they were never caught in an off-side."

"The pale man, with the captain band, who was he?" Sarutobi took a deep breath and looked out the window, starring at the sky. After a few seconds he answered." His name was Orochimaru. He was once a legend in our club but now he has fallen in disgrace."

"Why?"

"One year after that picture was taken we got to the final once more. Everyone was anxious about it because we played our great rival, Green Knives. Victory was expected but a few hours before the game, Orochimaru secretly signed a contract with the Knives. It was and still is legal to break and make a contract anytime you want, outside a game. Imagine the surprise of the fans when he appeared on the pitch with the opponents. We lost that game and he was blamed by it."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he has a football academy and club of his own in Rice Country, FC Oto."

"Thank you for your time, sir. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he took off out of the office and back in the hall. He gave one last glance to the picture before turning away. When he did so he saw another picture, this time of a full team, all around a man holding a similar trophy. He had spiky blond hair and smiled happily at the camera, his captain band on his right arm. A note above it said.' 1988 World Club Championship, Namikaze Minato, Striker."

End of Chapter one.

Hope you enjoyed it. If you did you can leave a review, if you didn't then I'm sorry to hear that.

Alexander R out!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter two

The rain kept pouring down on the pitch as if an entire ocean had been concealed in the sky. The grass was so slippery that running on it was like sprinting on ice. One can imagine that running while also keeping the ball in your possession was an inhuman feat. Still twenty two people kept doing it and did it pretty well actually.

A raven haired-boy ran through the right side of the field, for his team, or the left side for the opponents. His eyes matched the hair and he was only looking forward, the ball following his pace in a natural rhythm. A red and gold player almost twice his size intercepted his course just when he began the curb to reach the goal. It was a sliding tackle, made very easy to execute by the wet grass and very dangerous. As if it were nothing, the striker made a leapt into the air and shot the ball to the other side of the field, where, unnoticed by anyone due to the previous sprint, a blond covered head to toe in mud stopped and continued the attack.

He had a free corridor and took advantage of it, closing in with the goalkeeper. The rain began to pour even harder than before, and a lightning bolt appeared in the distance. The keeper lost his temper and began running sooner than he was expected to. The blond feinted a turn to his left making his opponent loose his footing for about half a second. It was all he needed as the ball returned to it's course and he moved to his destination. Three steps later he shot right at the middle and the ball finally hit the net. The keeper punched the ground in frustration but no one paid any attention to him as the scorer was surrounded from all sides.

While the West Leafs celebrated, the referee was also surrounded by the other team." Are blind or what?! It was an offside!"

"He was behind the line!"

"Come on, what the hell are you doing ?!"

The man whistled once and from his pocket he took out a small red card and lifted it in the air. Protests began with renewed strength, now more and more violent. " Get back to your places or else you play in nine"

From the stands of the stadium, whistling and swearing began, as a sea of red and gold pushed the guards further and further away, trying to reach a small sector of green. Some began singing injurious messages to the West Leaf and even threw some items on the field like lighters, rocks, coins, aiming for the guest team. " Fing leafs, how longer are ya gonna win with money not football?"

" Frickin' bribers." " Go s yourselves, ya pieces o' s"

But to no result as the home team had no chance of tying, and twenty minutes later the final whistle was blown. The leafs wanted to go back to the lockers but for one. The raven haired was in a dispute with the defender he had dribbled before passing and who was now accusing an injury.

"I didn't even touch you, dumb-ass."

"Stop lying you motherfucker, you may have paid the referee but I have the guts to say ut. You won with money, fucking sons of bitches."

"Hey, fuck you, with morons like your team we don't even need money. Hell, we don't need training, good thing it was before a League match, now we're fresh for it."

"Fuck you" he attempted to kick the younger boy but he was stopped by a team mate" Don't be stupid, Gary."

"Let me go, I'll show him…let me go!!"

"Come dude, it's not worth being suspended because of a bunch of assholes"

The raven-haired was also stopped by a white-eyed boy and the blond he passed to earlier, preventing him to respond. The look on his face was kind of feral tough, his black eyes filled with anger. His team-mates dragged him of the pitch and into the lockers. A dirty room with broken down benches and filled with bugs was all that Reikatsu Stars could provide their guests with, or better said current guests. It was the same for every away match they played.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to 24 SPORT. Our headlines for tonight are:

Huge scandal in the professional football league. Howatsu FC is being threatened with disqualification from the First League.

West Leaf obtains another suspicious victory today at Reikatsu. Many other club officials say the match was previously arranged.

Coach Wilkins of the Golden Leaf was found dead today on a lone alley in the south districts of Konoha. Eye witnesses claim the Shadow Walkers firm is involved.

Quite a full day, eh Tom?

Full indeed, Yoshi. Howatsu officials have made a statement to the press, saying that they refuse to give up the team colors and symbols to businessman Claudio Zambor, as the High Court and League Regulations Committee ordered them a week ago. Thousands of fans have rallied today as well in front of the stadium and threatened to block a main artery between the city of Reikatsu and that of Konoha. Security forces have not yet intervened but they seem ready to repel any violent act. As you now, Mr. Zambor made a complaint to the High Court, denouncing the club to have used the symbols that legally belong t his team, symbols they have just adopted immediately after the founding of the Shodai League in an illegal way. The League Council will meet in three days to adopt a final decision.

WLU continues it's series of victories in a very disputed manner. The goal that brought the green and white boys another three points was scored by Uzumaki, the latest acquisition of the club with the help of his fellow striker , Uchiha. Many claim he was behind the line of defenders when he received the pass. With this new victory they climb to the fourth position .

Yes, indeed they do. Let us have a look at the board.

Team Points

1.United Kaori 15

2. Fc Tanzaku 15

3. Green Knives 13

4.West Leaf 13

5. Howatsu FC 13

6.Golden Leaf 12

7.Lighthouse Ansaru 12

8. FC Steel Koshima 10

9. FC Koga 10

10.FC University of Tenkyo 10

11. CFR 1907 Renda 8

12. SC Glory Noha 7

13. Fc Naomasa 7

14. University of Konoha 5

15. FC Reikatsu 4

16. United Asakahi 1

17. Glory Leaf 0

18. Sc Otoaru 0

As you can see, two teams from outside the capital are in the lead, quite the surprise here. Though they fared well last season, nobody gave them a chance for the title. Another surprise comes from Renda, current champions, who are playing very mediocre this year much to the dismay of the fans. And with their coach being fired nobody gives them a chance in the upcoming WCC group matches.

Personally , Tom I don't know how they'll manage not to embarrass themselves against their toughest opponent, Chelsea Kiri, a finalist of the last edition. On a poll hosted by their official site, 70 of the fans believed they won't stand a chance even against Girondins du Kaze.

Back to our news, the coach of the Golden Leaf was found dead today on a deserted alley. He suffered many stab wounds and vicious kicks to his face and abdomen. Due to the team's defeat against Howatsu many incline to believe it was a deed of their firm, the Giants but that area is normally occupied by the Shadow Walkers. The police has began an inquiry.

WLU club president, Sarutobi-san, claims his team will go easy on Lighthouse for their next game and plan on resting some of their key players for the upcoming match with Bayern Iwa which will take place in a weeks' time, the first in their international campaign this season. And talking about Bayern, Ribbero is not certain if he will be able to play. Also, Lukas Podalski has been offered a contract by AS Kumo. All in all good news for West L, who have openly stated they aim for the big title this year.

Good news indeed. In other news the national team's disaster match with Claw Country might have serious repercussions for the manager if he fails to qualify for the World Cup in 2010. The defeat 0-3 against a team classified under ours in every aspect has shaken the Fire Football Association to it's core. Some blame the players, some throw rocks at the coach. If the match against another team considered weak, Snow Country, does not end with a win, I don't believe Viktor Pitur will bee on the bench in the match with Sand.

That's it for tonight, we shall see us again in exactly 24 hours, same cahnell, same people, same quality football. Good Night to all our viewers.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or any name, player, competition or club that may appear in this fic

I don't own Naruto or any name, player, competition or club that may appear in this fic.

Chapter three

'And we're off ladies and gentlemen as the referee blows the whistle for the first match in the F group of the WCL, featuring West Leaf against Bayern Iwa, a one-sided match as many have suggested so far, due to the absence of the WLU central defender, Inuzuga Kiba, who sustained yet another injury at his right knee in the national team's match against Snow. He was a major factor in the defense line as well as a rough player, just what his team needs in such a match.

Bayern seems to dominate so far because their height and experience at this level. Thurs has the ball, passes to Aaron who sends his teammates forward in a massive attack. Aburame, recently given a central post is passed by. He was always more of a right side midfielser rather than a defender and you can clearly see that in his game.

That's right Tom, he wants to go further by instinct but he must keep his ground.

Iwa shows great team-work, many flowing passes, high balls and side changing as West Leaf tries to find it's game strategy. Manager Hatake tried an offensive team, with no less than six forwards being played tonight, however, without a playmaker it's all in vane.

And Bayern has the first occasion to score, Thurs passes Hyuuga and gets a free corridor, combines with Aaron who chooses to SHOOT… but the keeper cathches it, indeed it's hard to surprise Lee. He's had a rough season start, some even proposed he given some time on bench, nevertheless he now shows the skills that made him top keeper in the Shodai League.

A long-shot for Nara, the current captain…Nara dribbles Aseki…runs forward but two Iwa defenders block him in his path…NO HE MANAGES TO GET THROUGH! UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA ARE READY TO GET THE PASS SHOULD ANYTHING GO WRONG…HE PASSES YET ANOTHER DEFENDER AND SHOOTS!...THE KEEPER BLOCKS BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET

THE GOAL IS CLEAR FOR A SHOOT….UZUMAKI! …His shoot was off-course and Bayern are still safe after a dangerous attempt from WLU.

Nara Shikamaru scored eight goals last season for WLU. He was raised and bred by the West Leaf having been a member of the juniors team since he was seven. Only Lee is as old as him at West Leaf, both having played the same number of matches, even at the U-21 national .

They were clearly surprised by this counter and they better be on their toes. WLU is forced to win if they want to surpass Renda, the new revelation in international football.

After a dazzling win over AS Kumo, 2-1, they are faring the best out of all the Fire teams in international championships. Green Knives was defeated by a rather unknown club in Claw country, took eight place at the end of the last season and Golden Leaf only manages a tie with a mid level Earth Country.

If WLU does not secure a victory tonight they'll a really rough time dealing with the group stages, cup matches and most important the Shodai league championship as many will under-rate them.

And an incredible dribble from Aaron who seems to have complete control over the mid-field. He tries another one of their patented attacks but fails to pass Hyuuga…AND HYUUGA RUNS LIKE THE WIND… HE CAN'T PASS AS BOTH UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI ARE WAY BEHIND HIM… HE DEAFEATS INOCHI…AND REACHES THE PENALTY AREA…OH NO! THAT'S GOTTA BE A RED CARD…

Indeed, Inochi, having no option kicked Hyuuga Neji in his left foot…the referee consults with his assistants and he seems ready to take a decision…he takes out not a red but a yellow card…still good enough for a penalty…But NO…THE CARD WAS HYUUGA…IT'S OUTRAGEOUS …HYUUGA IS ACUSSED OF AN ILLEGAL ASSAULT ON AARON…UCHIHA TRIES TO PROTEST BUT RECEIVES A YELLOW CARD AS WELL !!

In all my years I haven't seen such an unfair decision, Mark.

There's nothing West Leaf can do, the decision is final, as unjust as it is, and Aaron readies for a free-kick from where he was stopped previously… Six of his team-mates are ready to receive…he shoots, the ball wasn't as high as expected, it hits the ground, bounces back up, AND THURS DOES A HEADER RIGHT BETWEEN LEES' ARMS. BAYERN NOW LEADS ONE TO NIL.

The other match of the group is taking place right now, with Olimpique Suna being led by ACF Kaminari , 2-0, goals by Gilardo, although Olimpique has had a better possession of the ball so far. And back to our game, Uchiha restarts with a pass to Uzumaki, who prefers to switch sides with Nara, now playing central forward. Hatake Kakashi sends more of his players to Bayern's goal.

Let's hope he knows what he's doing, he's risking a lot with this change in tactics.

I guess he doesn't have anything to lose now, they must score as fast as possible, before Iwa settles into their famous defense, trying to maintain the score.

Min.52 And Asaki blocks the pass to Nara, he sends high into the other side of the pitch, caught by Lee, and Bayern stops another dangerous all-out attack on their goal, having turned their entire squad into a brick wall.

In the stands of the stadium fans are getting restless, some torches have been lit and a few are shouting insults to the guests side.

Min.74 An Uchiha does a spectacular shoot, hitting the goalpost and repelling to ball to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga sees Uzumaki and gives him the ball. WLU see to rely a lot on his speed and unpredictability in the coordinated line of Iwa. Uzumaki does a dribbles passing Inochi, HE IS CLEAR TO SCORE…………………AMAIZING, THE KEEPER HITS IT WITH THE HEEL INTO THE POST……….AGAIN UZUMAKI TRIES TO INTERCEPET . But he misses WLUs' biggest chance to tie so far.

Fans are ready to begin a fight and in their midst we spot something very interesting. Indeed, the famous Haruno returns to lead the Shadow Walkers after six months of mysterious absence. With such a rough person in the lead of the hooligans things are getting very dangerous here.

Min.94 And the referee blows the final whistle of this tense match, West Leaf United Konoha, Bayern Iwa 0-1, goal by Thurs after a precise free-kick from Aaron. Torches and smoke bombs land on the pitch as more and more fans try to break through the security.

Yes, the firms are known to be most violent on such occasions, let us remember last years' fights during the derbies. It's a miracle nobody's been killed yet.

And WLU starts it's international season with a defeat, unable to keep up it's own standards. We now go live to the hallway where Hatake Kakashi has agreed to answer some of our questions, Mark if you will…

"Thank you, Tom, I'm here with WLU coach, Hatake-san, are you disappointed by this defeat?"

In a bored tone, the white-haired man answered." No, not at all, seeing how we're still trying to change our normal style to a more aggressive one, I'd say we did pretty well. "

"Do you think you can obtain a better result two weeks from now when playing ACF?"

"Yes, we have a good chance of securing a positive result, even though they tied with Winds' champions, Olimpique, 2-2, after they led 2-0. Right now we're thinking about the match with Renda next week."

"How are the players faring?"

"They are disappointed, yes but I'm sure they'll get over it soon."

"Thank you for your time. Back to you, Tom."

In the lockers.

Naruto hung his head low, a towel on his shoulers. He couldn't get himself to move, all he did was remember the two great occasions to score he had and he blew like an amateur. He couldn't look his teammates in the eye. The door opened to reveal Kakashi, smiling as ever under the stupid mask he wore.

"Why the sad faces everyone, I thought you were more the party type than the quiet, broody one. Oh, sorry Sasuke, didn't see you here." The tired players broke into a sad laughter, even Sasuke joining in. As they settled he took the initiative.

"Coach, we're sorry for doing such a poor game out there, we don't know how to explain it."

"There's nothing to explain, you all did your best and for the first time I am on this bench I saw the old, world champion team coming back to life. Naruto " the boy looked up" don't be so hard on yourself, we all miss –spectacular- goals from time to time. Everyone that works at this club is a former player, we all know how it is out there."

"But it was a clear shoot, a space of about a meter wide. I shouldn't have sent it so much to the right, that's why he could repel it."

"Why you did it is only for you to know, all I care is that you did a great match and weren't taken down by that one opportunity. Technique – he pointed to Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep- or talent – Neji and Sasuke both brooded in a corner, oblivious to the fact that they had been mentioned- aren't everything you need in this game. Sometimes it's all about luck and a good attitude."

"Thanks."

"Now, Shino, I know you are worried about Kiba's injury but you still did a good game."

"Sasuke, Neji, good teamwork on your side, real nice passes and you added Naruto in your tactics really well."

"Lee, you saved us more than once, I'm sure Gai'll be proud of you."

"Chouji, Sai, you did well but we were still a little exposed on the sides, Konohamaru, your kind of individualistic but it's natural since you've just been called from the juniors, you'll always be a good option in the future."

"You can count on me."

"As for the rest of you, well, good job, you've all done terrific, and for that Yamato-kun has offered to buy us all dinner."

This was met with applauses, while said Yamato spilled the water he was drinking, coughed for a while then cursed his luck, and mumbled about annoying sempais and stupid little brats. As people began to vacate the lockers, Naruto remained where he was, still sulking. Unkown to him, Sasuke had finished changing last, them two being all alone.

The raven-haired debated between leaving and meeting with Sakura and the rest of the firm for a full night party and some morning stomach aches- he was still sixteen- or consoling the poor blonde who looked ready to shoot himself if he were alone. ' Fuck me and my inner conscience'

"Yo kid, you really are down, aren't you, you did a great match, even sensei admits it…"

"…"

"You know, usually brooding is my thing, don't you start copying me, it'll be too much of a pain for the rest. Look, you missed the goal twice back there, so what, we're still alive, we're still in the game, we've got five more games in this group, that means fifteen points."

"But what if I screw them up. What if I'm no good?"

"You scored twice in the last match, and once in the match before that, you were exhausted after two great games, it happens all the time. Plus you were our best man out there, no need to be so modest about it."

"…"

"You know what? Come with me."

"Where are we going?" he asked as they were leaving the stadium in the cold night air.

"You're gonna forget all about this match by the time you wake up, cause you'll be dead drunk."

"But I'm underage!" he protested.

"And you're also pretty stupid. Where we're going, nobody will care if you're the right age or not, they'll buy you drinks anyhow juts to make you happy."

"Sounds like heaven. Where is that?" now Naruto became a little suspicious" Why aren't we taking our cars?"

"Man, how could you be so fast on the field and so freaking slow out here? I just told we'll be drinking our brains out."

"Won't Kakashi-sensei be mad if we're drunk at the morning training?"

"After a League match we don't have training the next day, it's club policy, and I'm sure Kakashi is pretty drunk himself by now."

"So where are we going?"

"To meet the Shadow Walkers." He said as if it were common knowledge." Where else?"

"Won't they be mad because we lost?"

-sigh-" Kid – I'm the same age as you are !!- you've gotta be more careful about details. The wreckage outside the stadium didn't seems unusual at all did it ? They probably beat the crap out of the 'guests' already." About twenty meters in front of them on a lone street, several figures came towards them. They were singing and shouting, and wore the green and white of the WLU all over them.

Their leader was a girl, no older than seventeen, with pink hair- what the hell?!- green eyes and clothes of nothing but pink. A white and green dragon freshly painted on her face clashed with her looks in an almost comical fashion. The girl seemed to recognize Sasuke as she told her companions something and then observed Naruto . In a span of seven seconds all of the people around had surrounded him, each wanting to introduce himself first, some took out their notebooks, some presented a digital camera.

"MAN, YOU WERE GREAT OUT THERE, CAN YOU SIGN THIS FOR ME PLEASE!"

"UZUMAKI-SAMA, TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!"

"BACK OFF, I WAS HERE FIRST INO-PIG."

"SHUT UP TEN-TEN ! WOULD YOU MARRY ME??"

Naruto was sure he would be deaf for a few days, because of the ruckus around him, mostly done by two girl, a blond with a long ponytail and a dark haired one with two buns. A little further away Sasuke watched with amusement. He had never invited his other teammates to meet his old firm so it was a rather new show for him. The blond barely coped with all the signing and picture taking as the group was ready to carry him all around Konoha.

" You should have said something, Sasuke, we would have been better prepared."

"I think it's already too much for his tired mind. "

"Kind of unusual of you to bring a friend along, what's the matter, are you getting lonely?" the girl said with a smirk. The onyx-haired groaned. That's why he had had seconds thoughts about this.

"Did you guys enjoy the match ?" he asked her with a bored expression as he watched Ino trying to…whatever it was that she was doing to his co-striker. It looked like some sort of teary act. Whatever.

"Oh yeah, especially that great goal of your, real nice." He flinched at the sudden hit to his pride as an ace striker, something he had claimed to be ever since their were kids playing in the school yard.

"I had some tough concurrence, the blond is annoyingly restless, he never stops, I think he's high or something." Then he noticed another figure waiting behind the main group, a notebook in her hands and a fierce battle between personalities on her face, decisive for her next action. She obviously couldn't bring herself to ask him for an autograph, seeing the crazy act Ino and Ten-Ten were up to.

"New member, huh? Isn't she a little to calm to join the Walkers? Or rather shy?"

"What do you mean? Don't you recognize her?" he shook his head in confusion. "Figures. She's Neji's cousin, Hinata. She played with FC Hyuuga in the Second League last season, but gave up and came to Konoha for her studies."

Sasuke remembered FC Hyuuga and their crazy start three seasons ago, beating all the main teams like there was no tomorrow, with scores no less then five-nil, and becoming favorites for the title. It was after an intense match with WLU that ended a draw, 7-7 that their momentum began to decrease, ever so slightly. Neji was their main player and after the season ended he was petitioned be all the big teams, West L winning eventually. Whether it was the departure of their captain or weather the glory had filled minds, next season was a disaster, a total disappointment for fans and the second league welcomed them with opened hands.

"I don't remember her playing."

"She joined for only a season but decided to focus on college and here she is. We met her at our gathering place and took her for the match. Really loved, except for the brawl."

"I know what your 'brawls' are like. It's a miracle she hasn't fainted."

"She's way tougher than that. She did however faint…" the girl's voice became devious" when Uzumaki-san was knocked down."

" Whatever, let's go and get ourselves a few beers, he needs it more than I do."

"Okay people, we'll be heading to the Lion's Shack now, Ino, let him go before he chokes." However, using his impressive agility, Naruto was already at Sasuke's side. And he never, never liked to have his personal space invaded, so they had to give up.

League Table

Team Points

1.West Leaf 19

2. Green Knives 19

3. United Kaori 18

4. FC Tanzaku 15

5. CFR 1907 Renda 14

6. FC Koga 14

7.Howatsu FC 13

8. Golden Leaf 13

9. Steel Koshima 13

10.FC University of Tenkyo 13

11. Lighthouse Ansaru 12

12. FC Naomasa 11

13.University of Konoha 8

14. FC Glory Noha 7

15. FC Reikatsu 5

16. United Asakahi 4

17. Glory Leaf 1

18. Sc Otoaru 1

WLU defeated Ansaru, 4-1 and the University of Konoha, 4-0, thus leading with more scored goals over Green K. First derby of WLU is this Friday, an away match against CFR 1907 Renda. Don't miss it plus the next league match, Chelsea Kiri is coming to town and ACF Kaminari greets the Tiger and Dragon.


End file.
